


I’m Just So Proud Of You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Established Relationship, False Accusations, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a special surprise for Adam, when he got home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I’m Just So Proud Of You:

*Summary: Steve has a special surprise for Adam, when he got home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett received word from the local yakuza leader that everything went perfectly. Their “Banker” had been arrested, & everything went off without a hitch. The Brunette was proud to have Adam Noshimuri on his team, & as Officer for **_HPD_**, But most importantly, as lover too.

He should’ve known better than to think of Adam as a murderer, He known him for about 10 years, & knew that his lover would hire anyone, especially family. He felt bad for even having doubts in his mind about it. The Former Seal was lucky that Adam has such a big heart, & forgave him for it.

The Five-O Commander wanted to do something nice for his former executive boyfriend, so decided to set up a romantic dinner on their lanai outside, while watching the sunset. He wanted to show Adam that he loved him, but was also very proud of him too, & knew that he’ll do well on the job.

“What’s all of this ?”, Adam asked with a smile, as he came home from doing paperwork at the perfect time. The Hunky Brunette smiled, & answered him with this. The outside was set up very romantically, & very perfect.

“I just wanted to celebrate you, & your first day on the job, I’m just so proud of you”, Adam blushes & thanks him. “Baby, Thank you for this, This is so beautiful”, as they sat down to have their dinner, & watch the sunset.

“You deserve it, I am so sorry again for accusing you & thinking that you are a murderer”, Steve said with regret. “It’s all forgiven, I had a fantastic first day, & we solved the case”, The Handsome Asian said, as he kissed him. The Couple broke the kiss, & Adam said with a smile, “Let’s enjoy our evening”, & they did just that.

The End.


End file.
